Jackson and Syed (Lame title i know)
by Lyns26
Summary: Jackson goes to Albert Square for a job and start a new life, where he meets Syed whos also healing a broken heart... My first Crossover. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – this is the first crossover i've done, and i love both AARSON and CHRYED and thought what it would be like to put these characters together. I've only intended to write a few chapters, but if you like the way i'm going with this and want me to keep going i will and if i do keep going then more characters will be wrttin in. I hope you enjoy.**

"_You haven't lost me, i never had ya" _Thosewere the last words Jackson said to his lover, Aaron. Jacksons mind kept going back to that night, the night were he told his boyfriend that it was over for good, that he had enough of his temper. It had been two months since he saw his ex lover, His heart, still dented by the words of Aaron telling him he didnt love him back. But it was healing and it was time to move on. The builder got a job in East London to help re-build a fish and chips shop that got caught on fire, At first he wasnt going to take the job, but he had to get out of that village, he had to get away from _him_. Jackson climbed out of the taxi with his ruck sack, he looked around the busy streets of Albert Sqaure, He saw a busty women with short black hair arguing outside the local pub, this put a smile on the builders face, as it reminded him of someone else he knew. He sighed at the thought of the women who popped into his mind, He missed the village, he missed his mother, he felt bad for just leaving her at Paddy's, but he couldnt stay there any longer, he couldnt bare to see the mechanics face, it would just break his heart even more than it did. Jackson heads to Kim's Palace to check in. Once he's in his room, he makes sure the door is locked, the women who runs the B&B scared him a little. Once he's settled, he picks up his mobile to call his mum, Hazel. The phone call lasts upto four hours, it was only meant to be a quick hello and to tell her he arrived okay, But Hazel knew how to talk. It was mostly about how Hazel couldnt take anymore of working with Brenda. Jackson finally ends the phone call and grabs his leather jacket. The builder sits at the bar enjoying his pint, he has already met Alfi, the owener of the Queen Vic, Telling him the reason why he is in Walford. The night comes to an end and Jackson heads back to the B&B and tries to advoid Kim, as much as possible. The brown eyed builder gets changed and climbs into bed, lying there, everything that's happened over flows his mind, why can't he just forget him? Just move on and be with someone that didnt involve drama, Is that even possible? Maybe he just needed a friend, someone to talk to, someone who was going through the same thing, Then he relised, he has no friends, he has left everyone. But is that going to change? Will he meet someone to help him through his broken heart? Jackson turned the lamp off at the side table and rolled on to his side to fall into a deep sleep.

Syed stands outside his parents house, in the early hours of Sunday morning, nervous about walking through those doors and explaining why he isnt in America with his husband. Syed took a deep breathe and chapped the door in front of him, he waited which seemed two seconds, before the door swong opened, Syed stared at his father, looking back at him with suprised shock on his face! Masood huged his son and invited him into his home. He could hear his mother moaning from the kitchen, he missed her moaning and complaining, he was glad to be home. He walks into the kitchen to find his mother cooking breakfast, he watches her for a second untill he finally speaks.

"Hello Ma" Zainab turns round to see her eldest son standing in the door frame.

"Syed?" she cries out and greets her son with a hug. "I've missed you so much, Pappu!" Says Zainab while hugging her son.

"I've missed you too!"

"Christian not with you?" his mother asks

"uh, no. He couldn't get time off work" He lied.

"That's a shame! Right, well I'm going to make something really special tonight!" Zainab says with excitement.

Syed smiles at his mum and heads into the living room, he felt bad for lying to her, but he didn't want to get into the real reason why he is here, he is sick of his family thinking he is a failure and wants to prove them wrong, even if its covered with lies.

Syed is sitting around the dinning room table with his family, his mother made Samosa's, her sons favourite.

"So, what brings you back to London?" His father asks him.

"Just thought wanted to see my family" Syed smiles

Masood just nods, he knew his son was lying, he knew him to well and he was going to get to the bottom of it!

After Dinner, his father asks the oldest son to help with the washing up, as they both get into the kitchen, Masood shuts the door.

"Don't tell me you two have ran out of money already!" Masood moans

"What? No, its not that!"

"Then what is it? I know for a fact you didn't come all this way from America to just to visit! What is it Syed?"

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it dad, it will all get sorted" Syed puts on a fake smile

"So, you and Christian are okay, yeah?"

"Yes! Now stop worrying!" Syed pats his dad on the shoulder with a sad look on his face, he had no idea what to tell his parents, two failed marriages and no job, wasn't exactly something to be proud of and he knew how is mother would react. Syed heads up to his room, he throws his bag on to the bed and pulls out an envelope, he stares at it for awhile before finally opening it, he sits on his bed, with a deep sigh he reads the letter.

_Dear My Syed, I am so sorry to do it this way, but I have no other choice, you would of just looked at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and everything I have built up to say would be all gone, but that's not fair on you. I spent a long time loving you and caring for you, but its not enough any more, I have told you a million times before that I wanted us to have another child, I love Yasmin with all my heart, but you only see her as yours and not mines and yours, every time I brought it up, you would say sorry and then never bring it up again, I cant keep living my life like this. I have put up with so much from you and I just can't do it any more, I got offered a job in New York, and I'm going to take it, I need to get away for awhile, have time to think about things, Don't think I don't love you, because I do Sy, I do with all my heart. I just need to do this, please give Yasmin a kiss for me. Love from your Clarkey. X x _

Tears run down Syed's face as he reads the last line of the letter. Why does he always do this? Every time something is actually going good in his life, he messes it up, one way or another. He throws the letter to the floor and wraps himself with his bed cover, Is he ever going to change? Will someone help him through this heard time? Syed hugs into his duvet as he sobs in the darkness.

**A/N – hope you liked the first chapter, please tell me what you think and I will keep writing:) All reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – this is the first crossover i've done, and i love both AARSON and CHRYED and thought what it would be like to put these characters together. I've only intended to write a few chapters, but if you like the way i'm going with this and want me to keep going i will and if i do keep going then more characters will be wrttin in. I hope you enjoy.**

Jackson woke up to the sound of someone singing lady gaga at the top of their lungs, he reaches for his phone to check the time, "_who in the right mind be singing and dancing at 6:30 on a monday morning?" _He thought to himself. He grunts at the thought of getting up, he always hated mornings. Once he was showerd and changed for his first day on the job, he headed downstairs, to see Kim and another women arguing of the breakfast menu. "Good morning ladies" Jackson grinned with a cheeky smile. "I'm sorry, i havent had the plesaure of meeting you yet, I'm Jackson" the builder reaches his arm out for a handshake, The older women looked flattered and couldnt stop smiling, "Hi there, I'm Deniese. They both shakes hands. "Are you just passing by here?" Deniese asks with curious eyes. "Here for a job really, the fish and chips place, i'm here to rebuild it" "Good looking and has a mans job, just my type" Kim winks at Jackson. "funny, thats my type also" the brown eyed man smiles, leaving Kim and Denise disappointed. Jackson finishes for his lunch, it mostly because of his boss, Ian Beale. he just had to get away from him, he understands that his boss just wants his buisness to look exactly the way it does in the plans he made, but he didnt have to be to nasty about it. Sitting in the Kafe for his lunch, he was getting to know the locals. They seemed friendly enough, although Bianca's voice went right through him, he has never heard such annoying voice sun was shining on a hot summers day in July, Jackson was starting to feel the heat and took his top off, he heard a whistle behind him, as he turned he noticed Kim and Kat standing in front of him.

"Well hello Handsom" Kim greets

"Hi" the builder smiles and nods at the busty dark haired women standing next to him.

"I'm Kat and i can be all yours" both Kat and Kim laugh

"Sorry ladies, you arent my type"

"see! I told you" Kim nudges her friend

"We are having a few drinks in the Vic later then heading to R&R, if you want to join us" asks Kat.

"Tempted..how about i come for a drink at the pub and see where the night takes us" Jackson grins cheekily, The girls leave Jackson to get back to work.

Syed is walking with his mother in the square, she's moaning about one of her friends who looks down their nose at her, but Syed isnt really listening, hes got far too much on his mind, he still needs to tell him about the break up with him and Christian, but just cant find the words to say, as they both walk past the fish and chips shop, something catches Syed's eye, he doesnt relise that he has stoped in the middle of the street, as he's staring at one of the builders, he is insintly attractive to this man, his curly brown hair, his toned, tanned body, sweat all over him from the sunshine and his hard work, This leaves Syed Breathless, he has never seen someone so beautiful. Before he could think about anything else his mother snaps him out of his daze, moaning at him for not listening to him. He heads back to his parents home, still thinking about the beautiful stranger he just saw, guilt now over-powering him, he didnt have a clue why he felt guilty, Christian left him, he was aloud to look at other blokes? Which didnt stop him before, so why now? Why is he now feeling guilty about fancing someone else when he isnt even with anyone?

Jackson enters the queen vic, to meet Kim and Kat, he eyes up the place untill he spots them at the jukebox, he walks upto greet the two new ladies in his life, both look old enough to be his mother! He offers to buy the first round, he goes two the bar and orders two vodka oranges and a pint for himself,He hear mumbles from behind the bar, one of the barmaids with blonde hair, is mouthing off to someone behind me, at first he thought it was him she was shouting at, he turns round to see what was going on, he sees an older man, with black hair and a scruffy beard with an older looking women, he looked nervous, scared and upset, the older women looked confused to why the blonde barmaid was shouting at him.

"You have some nerve coming in here!" the feisty blonde shouts

"Look, I'm sorry!" The dark stranger pleads

"Sorry sorry! Thats all we hear from you isnt Syed!"

"Roxy! I tried my best" Tears now filling up in Syed's eyes

"Oh don't start that! JUST GET IT!" Roxy screams

"Come on Papu, lets go home" the older women speaks while grabbing onto Syeds arm.

The pub is full of stares, untill Roxy tells them to go back to do what they were doing, at that minute, Jackson felt like home, it always kicked off in the Woolpack, he smiled to himself and grabed the drinks and made his way back to the ladies.

Zainab pushes her son into the living room, were his father and younger brother is sitting. Zainab is filled with anger and embarssment.

"Well, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Zainab shouts

"Just leave it mum"

"I'm not going to just leave it!" Zainab cries

"Can someone tell me whats going on?" Masood asks with confusion.

"Why dont you ask your son, hm?"Zainab spits

"Look, its nothing, can we talk about this later?" Syed heads out the frontdoor without looking back. He had to get out of that house! Why did he agree to go to the pub with his mum? He knew Roxy would be there, and of course Christian would have told her about the split.Everyone is going to find out now, he had to tell his parents, he just didnt want to be a failure anymore.

Jackson heads out the pub, finally convincing the girls that he has a early start tomorrow and cant go clubbing, he looks over the road and sees the stranger from the pub earlier on, sitting on a bench by himself. The builder walks towards the dark stranger, the closer he gets to him, he can see, that hes crying.

"Y'alright mate?" Jackson asks with concern

"Whats it got to do with you?" Syed lashed out

"Look, i dont want a fight, you clearly upset, just wanted to know if you were alright" Jackson turns round to walk back.

"I'm sorry" Syed stops him. Jackson sits next to him on the bench. "I guess you saw all that in the Vic?"

"Yeah, ex girlfriend?" the brown eyed builder asks

Syed laughs "Roxy? No way in hell! I was with her mate, moved away together and things didnt work out"

"And now shes blamming you?"

"She had a point, it was mostly my fault, everytime things seemed to be going alright, i messed it up somehow"

"You sound like my ex" Jackson states

Syed looked into Jackson eyes, he could tell he also got hurt reccently by someone.

"I'm Syed, by the way"

"Jackson" the builder smiles.

"Do you live around here? Never seen you on the square before"

"Just moved here, working on the fish and chip shop rebuild and staying in the marvouls Kim's Palace" They both smiled at one another.

"SYED!" A womens voice echos around the square.

"Looks like i'm being summond, i better go, see ya around" Syed stands up and walks towards his mothers house, leaving Jackson sitting by his own, he takes his mobile out of his jacket pocket and stares at Aarons name on his contact list, after a few minutes, he finally presses the call number.

"Hey, its me".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – this is the first crossover i've done, and i love both AARSON and CHRYED and thought what it would be like to put these characters together. I've only intended to write a few chapters, but if you like the way i'm going with this and want me to keep going i will and if i do keep going then more characters will be wrttin in. I hope you enjoy.**

Jackson is lying wide awake in bed at the B&B, thinking about what happened last night, after Syed left him alone. He didnt know why he had the urge to call his ex-boyfriend, he just wanted to hear his voice, but it was a mistake. He got Aaron's voicemail and wished he didnt bother leaving a message, but he can't change it now, its been done. His mind goes back to what he said on the message. "_Hey, it's me...look i know i'm the last person you want to hear right now, i just want to say i'm sorry for being a coward and not telling you i was leaving, i just couldnt face it, i couldnt face you, i hope you're okay..I m..cya later". _Jackson finally manages to get out of bed, he checks his phone, no texts, no phone calls, nothing! After he is changed for work, he heads down stairs and has his breakfast, listening to Kim on what she got upto last night, the B&B owner was starting to grow on Jackson, he liked her engery and enthusiasm. After breakfast he heads to work, while crossing the street, he feels his mobile phone vibrate from his jacket pocket, he nervously pulls it out and sighs when he sees the number on the screen. "Hello mum" "Yeah, everythings fine" "Moving out why?" Jacksons hearts stops once he hears his mother mention the boy that broke his hearts name. He says his goobyes to his mother and shoves his mobile back in his pocket, anger now on his face. His mother phoned to tell him that she is moving out of Paddy and Aarons home back in Emmerdale. She explained that the blue eyed teen, came home last night in a rage, smashed up the vets living room, Hazel had enough. The builder was angry because he really though the teen would of changed that part of him after everything they have been through, but no, nothing changed at all. He was just the exact same. The builder sticks his yellow hat and his yellow safety jacket and gets to work.

Syed walks into the kitchen for breakfast with his family, his mother glancing at him and then his father, he can feel the tension in the room and tries to break it with random chatter. Once the family have sat down to eat, Zainab stares at her son before she places a piece of paper on the kitchen table next to her eldest son. Syed's face fell to the floor, he didn't know what to say, he felt ashamed for lying to them, would they understand?

"Well, arnt you going to say anything? Hm?" Zainab speaks

"Mum, i can explain"

"then on go, explain why you have lied to us, AGAIN SYED!" His mother shouts

"I didn't want you to think i was a failur, yet again, I'm sick of disappointing you, I'm sorry mum!" Syed cried out.

"So, you and Christian?" Syed's younger brother, Tamwar asks.

"Over, for good this time, I'm so sorry mum" tears now filling up in Syed's honey eyes.

His mother gets out her seat and walks over to her son, to give him a hug. "It's okay Papu".

Jackson is in the Queen Vic having his lunch, When the feisty blonde barmaid from last night sat next to him.

"Hi?" Jackson asks, confused.

"I just thought id warn you off" The blonde women states.

"What are you on about?"

"I saw you last night, all cosy outside with the Musilm boy"

"We were just talking" Jackson explains

"He aint worth the time, trust me" The barmaid smiles and heads back to the bar.

Jackson was left very confused, Kat and Kim must of spread the word that he was gay and Roxy was scared incase he tried to steal her best mates ex off her, As if he would do that, Jackson isnt the type to do something like that, he knew a lot of gay guys who tried to turn straight guys, but he would never do that.

Syed is all tarted up, ready to go to a gay club in town, he wasnt on the pull, but he wanted a way from Walford and his parents for the night, his father shouts him in from the living room, as he enters he sees his dad sitting on the couch, he pats the seat next to him, for his son to sit next to him.

"Syed, about you and Christian-"

"-Dad, its fine, i know you mean well, It wasnt working" Syed explained

"Because, you didnt let it, you run everytime something gets too hard for you, like what happened before, that's why you both left, to figure it all out, you have barely been away for a year!"

"We got there, and everything was fine, it was great, but then all the old problems came back, Christian likes to rush things, before i can even recover from the last thing, he brings up an even bigger bombshell, i was happy with just the three of us, but he just had to push and push with something else he wanted, i couldnt breathe at times dad, if i didnt agree with him with something, he would take it out of context" Syed puts his hands on his face.

"That's what happends in a marriage, Syed"

"Well, it was him that left me, remember? I'm sure you and mum loved reading the letter"

"we were just concerned about you, we knew something was wrong"

"And now I'm a failure, yet again"

"you're not a failure, i'm proud of you, you gave this marriage a shot even though it was hard at times" Masood pats his son on the shoulder. "you look nice, off out?"

"Just going into town for a bit"

"Oh, will i leave the back door open, just incase..you..ehm" Masood now feeling uncomfortable having this consversation.

"I have keys and i wont be out to late" Syed smiles at his dad and heads out the door.

Syed is about to jump into a taxi when he sees the bloke from last night, sitting in the same spot syed found himself sitting the night before, he tells the driver to go without him and pays him the fare for his troubles. He heads towards Jackson, and sees him staring at his mobile phone.

"We need to stop meeting like this" Syed jokes with a smile.

Jackson looks up and smiles "Is this your turn to listen to my problems?"

"If you want it to be" Syed sits down next to the builder.

"Ack, its nothing, anyways, i dont think Roxy would be too happy seeing us together"

"What? Why?" Syed confused

"Because shes your exs mate, maybe she thinks i'll turn you" Jackson laughs

Syed sits still and shocked to hear that the bloke he was eyeing up the other day, is infact gay. Jackson sees the shock on his face and realises he doesnt know.

"Oh, sorry, I thought Kat would of told everyone by now and just assumed you knew"

Syed tries to change the subject quickly, he doesnt want to make this moment more awkward than it was. "So how come you are sitting here all by yourself anyways?"

"Just wanted some peace and quiet, Kim can be too much at times" They both laugh.

"Yeah, she can be"

"You look all smart, am i stoping you going somewhere?2 Jackson asks.

Syed rememberd he did have plans, plans that didnt seem to matter anymore "Nah i'm fine here" He smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – this is the first crossover i've done, and i love both AARSON and CHRYED and thought what it would be like to put these characters together. I've only intended to write a few chapters, but if you like the way i'm going with this and want me to keep going i will and if i do keep going then more characters will be wrttin in. I hope you enjoy.**

Syed is in the square running errands for his mother, he thought it was a bit strange the way she kicked him out of the house, but nothing she does seems to make any sense to him. After he grabbed the shopping out of the mini mart, he walks towards to the building site. That use to be Ian's fish and chip shop, he notices Jackson hard at work, lifting up planks of wood, he finds himself staring, why didnt he just tell him last night that he was gay also? He was going to, but something stopped him, was it Christian? Was it to soon to move on? Plus he had Roxt beathing down his neck, it had nothing to do with her, it was none of her buisness. After doing the last thing on his mothers list. Syed was on his way home, his stomach growling with hunger, he sees his father standing outside the house. "Dad, everything okay?" His dad looks at him with guilty eyes. "Sorry" Masood mumbles and walks away, leaving his son very confused. He walks into the house with the smell of food in the air. "Oh good, iam straving" Syed shouts, as he enters the living room. Shock now on his face, the room is filled with midle aged muslim men. His mother enters with another plate of food, placing it on the dinning room table. Syed now at his mothers side, looks at her in confusion. "Ma, whats going on?" Zainab quickly grabs one of the men who are standing at the plates off food.

"Syed, this Akram, he's a Doctor" his mother grins

Syed finally realises what his mother is up to. He greets Akram friendly and drags his mother into the kitchen.

"Please, tell me this isn't a set up?" Syed moans

"Well, maybe"

"I can't believe you!"

"I just thought that the reason why you and Christian didn't work out, is because maybe you need a good Muslim man in your life" his mother smiles

Syed laughs "And you think Akram is the right man for me?"

"Maybe, why not"

"He's about fifty!"

"He's also got a steady job and owns his own home!" Zainab explains

"How? How did you even manage to find gay Muslims?"

"Some gay Muslim message board" Zainab mumbles

"Are you joking?" Syed laughs at the thought of his mother doing this.

"I just want you to be happy papu" His mother frowns

"I appreciate what you are doing, but I can find my own man, mum" Syed kisses his mother on the forehead, thanking her for going through this trouble for him, but it wasn't for him.

Jackson walks into his room at Kim's palace, he takes off his muddy work boots and removes his dirty top, he notices that he's got three missed calls from his mother, he dials her number, worried that something is wrong.

"Well, Finally, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!" his mother moans

"Sorry, I left my room in me room, whats the matter?"

"Nothing, I just wanted a gab"

"are you for real? You had me worried, thinking something happened"

"well it has, i've moved into Declan's, the one refurbished" Hazel explained

"I didn't think you would of wanted to stay there, after you know, thought you would want to go back travelling"

"That was the plan, but I like it here, feels like home" Hazel now sounding sad over the phone. "I do miss miss you though, my lovely boy"

"I miss you too" Jacksons tone now soft

"How long have you got left?" Hazel asks

"Mum, I just started this week, so another 3 weeks or so"

"I just wish I could be there, making you peanut butter and banana sandwiches"

"I haven't had them since I was a kid" Jackson smiles.

After his phone call with his mother, Jackson heads into the bathroom to get showered and changed, he wasn't too keen on Kim's cooking, so thought he'd go to the Kafe for his tea.

Jackson enters the Kafe, to see Syed sitting in the back corner, staring into his cup of tea. He orders his tea at the counter and goes to sit next to his new friend. Syed smiles at the builder, butterflies now in his stomach.

"Mind if I join you?" Jackson smiles

"No, of course not"

"How's things?" the builder asks

"could be better" Syed sighs

"how so?"

"Just my mum, she arranged a blind dating thing at my house"

"ouch" Jackson laughs

"Its not funny! I mean there were like, twenty old Muslim guys, it was kind of creepy" Syed realises that he let it spill by mistake that he's gay.

"Couldn't of been that bad"

"I met a fifty year old Muslim, who is bald named Akram" They both laugh, Syed finds himself staring into the builders dark brown eyes.

After Jacksons dinner, the boys head out the Kafe and start walking, while getting to know each other, they notice Roxy, staring at them outside the Queen Vic. Jackson asks about the break up between Syed and his ex, but he just changes the subject, he wasn't ready to go into it with someone he's just met, even though it felt like he knew Jackson for years. Syed walks the curly haired man back to the B&B. The older man, really enjoyed Jacksons company and wanted to see him again, he looks into the builders eyes and takes a deep breathe.

"I was wondering, if you fancied going out to dinner with me, tomorrow night?" Syed finally asked

Jackson was thrown back by the question, but he did like the hansom older man that's came into his life. "I'd like that" Jackson smiles and heads inside of the B&B. Once he's in his room, he pulls out his mobile phone and noticed he had one missed call from Aaron. He realised his phone was on silent and that's why he didn't hear it ring, his heart now beating fast, he pressed the call  
button to listen to the voice mail, his ex left.

**A/N- I really hope you are enjoying this, I really would love to hear your feed back, so please review, good or bad. X **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad!**

_Jackson, its me, i'm sorry i didnt call back, the message kind of messed with me head, and i bet your mum told you about the aftermath, i messed up AGAIN! I miss just talking to ya, i was thinking maybe- BEEP. _The message stopped, Jackson's brown eyes now filled up with tears, he did miss the teen, they werent just boyfriend, they were best friends. But did the builder really want to go back? Basck to the hot tempered chav that is Aaron Livsley? No he didnt, his life wasnt in Emmerdale, it was here in London, and he did like Syed and wants to get to know him more, he wants to move on, he's gave the blue eyed teen many chances and he's always found a way to mess it up, he had enough, It was time to move on. Jackson woke to the sound of his mobile going off, it was Paddy he wasnt in the mood to talk to him about his ex, he just wants to move on from that. He ended the call and got out the bed. Once he was showered and changed he headed to the Kafe for his breakfast, he saw a larger muslim women shouting at his boss Ian, he brushed past them and entered the kafe.

Syed was in the kitchen of his family home, when his father came in, Masood could tell there was something different about his son, something he hadnt seen in a long time, he was happy.

"Your mother is having a dinner party tonight and don't worry its not for you, its for Tam this time" Masood rolled his eyes.

"Is she ever going to learn?"

"No" Masood shakes his head. "so, will you be joing us?"

"uhm, i can't, i'm busy tonight" Syed now feeling awkard. He knows that his parents have accpeted who he is, but talking about it still felt strange to him.

"Doing anything fun?" his father asks with curious eyes

"ehm.. I sort of have a date" Syed smiles nervously

"Oh right, that's great you are ready to move on, he isnt someone from yesterday?"

"No!" the younger man laughs

"Thank goodness!" his father sighs

"Its the guy whos rebuilding the chip shop, he just moved here a week ago"

Masood smiles and nods at his son, now feeling awkward, he mumbles something and grabs his post bag and heads out the door.

Lunchtime has pasted and Jackson is hard at work, he notices hes being watched, as he turns, he notices the muslim women from this morning is staring at him and looking away once he spots her. He shurgs it off and gets back to work.

Syed his sitting i n the kafe when his mother bursts in, she walks upto her son and sits down next to him.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Zainab moans

"Tell you what? Her son now confused

"about your date tonight?"

"It's not a big deal, we are just going out for a meal"

"Isnt he a bit young for you?" Zainab realises what she just said.

"How would you- mum, you didnt, please tell me you didnt" Syed moans

"I just peeked, i was curious"

"you just cant help yourself!"

"I just want you to be happy, papu"

"I know, but you dont have to stalk people ma!"

Jackson is now showered and changed, ready for his date with the hansom man in his life, he is wearing his red checkered shirt, he sparys aftershave on himself. As he puts on his leather jacket he hears the door being knocked, now feeling nervous he opens the door, to find Syed standing there, looking very hot and also holding a bouquet of flowers! He was stunned to see them, he always joked about Aaron bringing him flowers when he knew fine well, his ex wasnt that type of bloke, he wasnt sure if he was that type of bloke. He smiled at Syed and took the flowers off him and put them in his room.

"Not a flower kind of guy?" Syed asks.

"Not really, but it was a nice thought" Jackson smiled that beautiful smile of his and they both headed out of the B&B.

Jackson and Syed are in the Argee Bhajee, it's the first time he's been in the restaurant since he left Walford with Christian. After they ordered the food, the two men start getting to know each other. As they are enjoying the evening, Syed notices he is being watched, he ducks his head down to try to avoid the person, but its too late. Roxy marches up to the table, with anger in her eyes.

"This looks cosy!" The barmaid hisses

"Roxy, just leave it" Syed cries

"LEAVE IT?! No Syed! I ain't gonna leave it!" She shouts

Jackson realises this wasn't just about a break up between his date and his ex boyfriend, there was more to the story.

"We can talk about this later Rox" Syed pleaded

"He hasn't told you has he? I think Jackson has a right to know what you're really like!"

"Tell me what?" Jackson now confused

"Well, lets go back to the beginning shall we?" Roxy sits down ignoring the fact she is on a date herself. "Did he tell you he was married to a women? While still shagging my best mate? Or how about when it all came out he ran away and left everyone else to deal with it? Or what about when my best mate was planning their wedding, he was off sleeping with another bloke and MARRIED him anyway! He's a liar and messes people about! Honestly Jackson, he ain't worth it! Roxy gets up and heads back to her table with a smirk on her face.

Jacksons head was spinning, it was a lot to take in, he was sick of all this drama that kept entering his life, he had enough of it! Jackson finally spoke "sorry, I can't do this" and walked out of the Indian restaurant. Jackson stops in the middle of the street as Syed shouts on him, Syed now facing him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, what she said was all true, but that's not who i am any more, I've learned from my mistakes" Syed explains

"Listen mate, I like ya, but I can't handle all this baggage! It's too much, I spent six months dealing with someone else's drama, I just don't want it mate, I'm sorry" Jackson walks away, leaving Syed standing alone in the empty streets.

**Tbc – please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad!**

Its been three days since the nightmare of a date with Syed. It was going good, untill Roxy decided to ruin it. She was just looking out for her mate, Jackson understood that and he would of done the same if someone he knew was treated the same way, but he did like Syed, he liked talking to him and looking into those eyes of his, but it was too much too soon, he didnt need that baggage. Maybe just being friend is what they both need at the moment? Jackson is in the Queen Vic having a pint, he sees Roxy walking towards him, she says sorry for last night and explaines she was just sticking up for her friend, Jackson told her he understands why she did it and everything is fine, the builder wasnt one to hold grudges. The brown eyed Builder is sitting emjoying his second pint, when Zainab sits down besides him.

"Can i help you?" Jackson asks

"Oh, I'm Syed's mother, Zainab. Was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Uhm.."

"Great! See you at six!" Zainab smiles and before jackson could say anything else she was gone.

Syed must of not told her the date didnt end well. What was he going to do? Was he going to try and get out of it or was he going to go? He did want to stay friends with Syed. While still confused he downed the last of his pint and headed out the door.

Jackson is finishes getting ready for his dinner with the Masood family, he finally decided to go and get it out of the way, once he puts on his jacket his mobile starts ringing from his jean pocket, a smile now across his face.

"hello beautiful" he greets his mother

"hello, my lovely boy!"

"Can't talk for long, off out"

"anywhere nice?"

"i got talked into having a family meal with the guy was telling you about"

Hazel laughs "already? I take it the date went well then?"

"Not really"

"Right, whats wrong with this one?"

"he's been married, twice!"

"really?"

"yup, once to a women then to a guy!"

"He sounds lovely" Hazel says sarcastically. "why are you having dinner with his family?"

"Before i could even answer his mum ran off" Jackson sighs.

"you are too nice for your own good!"

"So, how's things back in the dales? Have you killed Brenda yet?"

"Not yet, but i am nearly at breaking point"

Jackson laughed, he really missed his mum. Once they said goodbye, he headed out the door.

Syed walks down stairs to find his mother putting way too much food on the dining room table, she only makes the effort if she is having guests.

"you arent still trying to set tambo up are you?" he asks.

"there is nothing wrong with a mother wanting her boys to be happy! But, no this isnt for Tamwar"

Syed now sees the look on his mums face, he rolls his eyes. "what have you done?"

"why do you always assume, i have done something? Maybe i just wanted to make my family a nice meal!" Zainab moans.

Syed now feels bad for assuming that his mother was up to her old tricks again, then the door bell goes.

"and maybe i invited Jackson for dinner" Zainab confesses.

"MUM!" Syed shouts

Zainab quickly goes to the door to let Jackson in, Syed in the living room, dreading the night to come, he hears Jackson kindly greeting his mother, as they both enter the living room, Syed nervously smiles at the builder in front of him, this is going to be a nightmare of a night, he thought to himself.

The dinner went well. The Masood's really took to Jackson, they thought he was kind, funny and really down to earth. Syed walks Jackson outside, he thought tonight was going to be a nightmare, but it went really well and he enjoyed the builders company. Jackson notices Zainab peeking through the curtains , Syed turns round to see her aswell, he sighs.

"Sorry about her"

"It's alright, my mum is the same, actually they would get on like a house on fire!" Jackson smiles

"I'm sorry about last night, I-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it, i'm just not ready for all that, mates yeah?"

disappointment shows on Syed's face but he would rather be friends with the brown eyed younger man than nothing at all "mates" he smiles.

**A/N – sorry this chapter was too short, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad! **

**This chapter is a month after the last chapter.**

Jackson was almost done on the fish and chip shop and wasn't sure if he was going to stay in Walford or get a job somewhere else, he knew he wasn't ready to go back to Emmerdale. His friendship with Syed was going well, too well, infact he started having feelings for him, he knew Syed had some baggage, but so did he, maybe there would be something good there? He wasn't thinking about Aaron has much as he did, he still cared for him but he was getting over him. He just got off the phone to Hazel, who was excited that Jackson was nearly done with his job, he didn't want to mention that he wasn't coming back to the dale, he hated upsetting his mum. Jackson took off his muddy work boots and jumped into the shower. Once he's ready and changed, he heads to the Queen Vic to meet Syed.

Jackson is enjoying his pint, while his new mate is enjoying his orange juice. They were still getting looks off of Roxy but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Do you fancy heading into town after this?" Jackson asks.

"Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Yeah, but it's me last day and iv'e already been paid, so doesn't matter if i'm hungover and do a shit job at it" Jackson says cheekily.

Syed laughs then realises what Jackson just said. "wait, tomorrow is your last day?"

"It sure is"

"Oh right, what's going to happen now? I mean are you going to be leaving?" Syed's voice sounded sad.

"Well, it's not like i can stay in the B&B forever, plus i think Kim sneaks in while i'm having a shower" They both laugh.

The boys jump out the taxi after a nightout in town, Syed walks Jackson to the front door of the B&B.

"What about the flat above the bookies?" Syed asks

"What about it?"

"Well, it's up for rent, you should go for it"

Jackson thinks about it "hmm, i don't know, i don't even know if i'm going to be sticking around here"

"Why not?"

Jackson notices Syed getting close to him, his eyes staring into his then his lips and back to his eyes. "Theres nothing here for me" he whispers. He knew there was one reason to stay but he wanted to hear it from Syed.

"Theres me" Syed's heart is now racing, he moves closer, the boys noses are nearly touching, Jackson places his hand on the man in front of him cheek and pulls him to give him a gentle open mouth kiss. When the kiss ends, they both step back, the builder smiles and heads into the B&B, alone.

The next morning, Jackson wakes up to his mobile ringing, It's Paddy again, he never heard from again after the missed call he had a month ago, but now there was two missed calls and now three, as he left his mobile to ring out. He didnt want to know anything about Aaron, he didn't want to know about him lashing out or anything, he was happy with where he was now, he was happy with Syed, the fact that the Muslim boy wasn't scared to kiss him in public.

Syed walks into the kitchen for breakfast in his family home, his mother is putting the plates on the table.

"Good morning Papu" Zainab smiles

"You came in quite late" Masood states.

"I went into town with Jackson" Syed answers

"So, is Jackson your new boyfriend now?" his brother asks.

"Tamwar!" Zainab shouts.

"We are just seeing where things go" Syed sits down.

"So, it doesn't bother him you were married twice?" Tamwar's question started to bother Syed.

Did it? Did it bother Jackson, that Syed had a shakey past? He wanted to asks him about it but was scared incase reminding him about it would put him off.

Later that evening, Syed finds himself outside the B&B, he and Jackson hadn't really talked since last nights kiss, they txted one another and some were flirty. He wanted to see him, he wanted to know if he was still bothered at the fact Syed has been married, Twice! Syed knocks on Jacksons room door, as he waits he starts to feel nervous, he didn't want to mess anything up, he really liked the younger man.

Jackson opens the door to see Syed standing there, a smile now showing on the builders face. He invites him in and they both sit on the bed.

"This is a nice surprise" Jackson grins

"I just wanted to see you, somthing my brother said this morning, it's been annoying me all day"

"what's that then?"

"He asked me if it bothers you that i have been married more than once"

Jackson sighs "It did at first, not the fact you were married, just the drama that came with it, my ex loved it, the drama, if things were going well, he would find some way to destory it, i hate violence but he loved it" Jackson felt comfortable talking to Syed. He realoly liked him.

Syed put his arm around him for comfort, Jackson tilted his head to give Syed a kiss. The kiss got stronger, more heated. Syed places his hand on the builders inner thigh and pulls him down to the bed.

The boys are lying in bed with the duvet covering up they're modesty

"Wow, that was amazing" Syed states

"You werent to bad yourself" Jackson grins cheekly

Jacksons stomach rumbles loudly "Right, you need some food in you" Syed says.

The boys head out of Kims Palace to out for dinner in town, just before they head into the taxi, Syed pulls his new lover towards him and gives the builer a quick kiss before jumping into the taxi, not knowning someone is watching them...

TBC

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad! **

It's the next morning and Jackson and Syed are lying in bed togther, the builder smiles at his new lover, it was the first time he felt happy in a long time. Would it last? Or will someones past will finally catch upto them? Syed leans in to give the younger man a morning kiss. Syed really liked him but he wanted to know about his mystrious ex, the builder knew pretty much all of his past thanks to Roxy! So he thought he should have a right to know about Jacksons, he just didnt know how to start the Conversation but he wanted to know. The older man rolls on to his side and leans on elbow while facing the man in front of him.

"Tell me about your ex, i mean you know pretty much all what happened with mines" Syed asks with a nervous laugh.

Jackson was thrown back with the question but he was ready to talk about him. "His name is Aaron, i met him at the peak of him coming out, lucky me! He couldn't accept who he was and lashed out a lot because of it. We met up a few times and i really liked him so i randomly showed up to where he lived and he couldn't handle it and he punched me" Jackson sighed "it ended up going to court and he came out in front of all his family in the court room, i didn't want anything to do with him after that but i ended up working in the village he stayed in and we started to get close, after that things were fine, he was getting there, still wasn't comfortable with holding hand or kissing in public but he was accepting who he was. It was the tempter that was the problem, he would go mental if his pint was a bit flat, i just had a enough of it" Jackson didn't want to go into the rest, he didn't want to tell Syed that the other reason why he left was cause Aaron didn't love him.

"Is that why you moved here? To get away from him?" Syed asks

"Was part of it"

Syed checked his phone and notices that it just went past 9am. He quickly jumps up and starts putting his clothes on.

"Something i said?" Jackson sits up on the bed.

"No, of course not. Sorry, my mum likes it when we all eat breakfast together" Syed leans in to kiss the builder on the lips "I'll come over later"

Jackson smiles as Syed heads out the door.

Syed enters his parents house to find his family already eating breakfast. His mother gives him annoyed look, she was happy that her son found someone but she didn't like knowning what they get upto. Breakfast was slient and awkward, Syed could tell Tamwar was dying to say something but Masood stopped him. After breakfast Syed was helping his mother with the dishes when she asked him something he was not expecting.

"Pappu, could you Jackson's mothers phone number, i would like to call her" Zainab states

"What? Why?" her eldest son spoke with a screech in his voice

"Well, things are getting serious with you and Jackson yes? And i didn't get to meet the last ones mother, i would like to meet this ones ok?"

"Meet? Mum she lives in Yorkshire! She isn't going to tavel all the way down her just to meet a muslim family!"

"We will just find out wont we? So, number yes?" Zainab smiles and leaves her son in the kitchen still shocked.

Was he ready for this? He and Jackson have only started seeing eachother, is this not rushing things? He knew what his mother is like, she would get the number one way or another! He sighs at the thought.

Jackson is coming down the stairs of the B&B, were he hears Kim going on about some lad she met the night before, he rolls his eyes and sits down in the lounge.

"Don't worry Jackson, he wasn't as fit as you!" Kim jokes

"Just to bad i'm gay" Jackson winks and gives his cheeky grin.

"You fancy R&R tonight sweet cheeks?"

"Never call me that again!" Jackson says seroiusly "Nah, not tonight. Got plans!"

"ooh, how are things going with you and Syed?"

"Thats none of your business" Jackson jokes

"fine!" Kim goes in a huff and leaves the lounge.

Syed is in the mini mart getting a bottle of red wine, he doesn't drink but he knows Jackson likes red wine apart from beer and lager. He heads out the shop, were a chav in a grey hoodie knocks into him as he walks away. "Oi! Watch it! Syed shouts. He swore the guy did that on purpose. Syed heads to the B&B when he sees Roxy walking up towards him.

"Not today Rox"

"Have you heard from Christian?" The barmaid asks

"No, why?"

"I told him about you and the local builder, he is heart broken!"

Syed hated the fact that Christian was upset but he was the one who ended it. "He ended it with me!"

"Yeah, because the way you treat him, anyways thats the not reason why i'm talking to you"

"then what is it?" Syed now getting angry as he is late meeting Jackson.

"He wants a divorce" Roxy leaves Syed alone frozen in the streets.

He knew they were over, but he didn't think Christian would want a divorce so soon.

Jackson is in his room getting ready for his night out with Syed. He is wearing his blue checkered shirt and black jeans, hes fixing his hair when he hears the door knock. "Two seconds" he shouts. He sprays the aftershave and grabs his leather jacket. Jackson opens the room door to find someone else standing there, his face now as white as a ghost, he couldn't believe it! With a deep breath he finally managed to get one word out of his mouth "Aaron?".

TBC

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad! **

**I'm sorry for the late update, i had a bit of writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jackson is standing in front of the bloke who broke his heart three months ago, he hadn't seen him since that night, on the middle of the road were Aaron told him he didn't love him. Everything from that night came back to him, the fun, the arguments and the heartbreak. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He was finally moving on, why now? Why did he have to show up now? Aaron is standing there staring into the brown eyes that belong to the man he deeply cares about. Jackson still confused to why his ex was here, he takes a deep breath and finally speaks.

"What are you doing here?" The builder asks.

"I needed to see you!"

"Well, you've seen me, now go!"

"Jackson please" Aaron moves closer to the older man, but Jackson steps back. "I had to see you, you didn't phone me back, so i had to come here"

"for what exactly?"

"I miss ya, i want us to sort this out, to come back to the village"

"sort what out? We're over Aaron, i've moved on" Jackson thinks back to Syed, crap! He is going to be here any miniute.

"yeah, so i saw" Aaron spits

"y'what?"

"I saw you last night, all over eachother" the teensays in disgust

"Well, thats what happeneds when people break up, they move on" Jackson responds.

"we were good together, weren't we? Before the whole micky thing" Aaron asks.

Jackson laughs "we were a disaster, every time i thought thing were getting good, something would happen and you start acting like a pyshco"

"Things will be different this time Jackson, i promise ya, please come home"

"Home? Emmerdale isn't my home, i only moved to the village to be with you and looked how that turned out, just go"

"So you and floppy hair guy and get all cosy" Aaron makes a face.

"Don't mock him, you know he actually bought me flowers? I know i always joked about it, but still, he actually bought me them, he holds my hand in public, isn't scared to kiss me in the market, for a long time i wanted that to be you, how i wished that you could of been the one to hold my hand and look at me in the eyes with those eyes of yours and kiss me and not care who was watching." Tears now running down the builders face. "But that isn't you, i told you a long time ago they were things that i wasn't getting, that was part of it, you're not that type of bloke and i get that, but it's all i ever wanted, i could of settled for you not loving me back if you at least could show me some affection, but you couldn't."

Aaron's eyes are filled with tears, he had no idea what to say, he wasn't good with words.

"You should go" Jackson states.

"Jackson, please-"

"No, you can't even respond to what i just said, i loved you with all my heart, but it wasn't enough, i've moved on" the last line, broke Jackson's voice. Has he really moved on? Or was he just trying to convince himself?

It's been an hour since Aaron left the B&B, Jackson is lying on his bed, his eyes are tired and heavy from the crying. He notices the time and it hits him that Syed didn't turn up. He reaches the phone and sees a missed call from Paddy. So that's why the vet kept trying to phone him! Jackson clicks on the older mans number and presses call.

"Jackson! Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you" The vet answers

"Yeah, it's ok, i've seen him"

"Aaron? What? Aaron is in London with you?" Concern and relif now on Paddys voice.

"You didn't know he was here?" Jackson now confused.

"No, He just packed a bag and left, noone knew where he was going, i was calling you to see if you could try and get a hold of him, since you're the only one he listens too"

"Well, yeah, he's here, he showed up here today"

"Today? He's been missing since last week!"

"I don't know where hes been Paddy, all i know he showed up at my door tonight".

"Oh ok, i will let Chase know, she is going mad"

After the phone call from Paddy, the builder tried to call his new boyfriend, but there was no answer. He decides to jump in a shower and try to have an early night, the events of tonight as really knocked him out. How could Aaron just show up like that? Act like nothing has happened? Thinking he could just show up and everything would go back to the way it was. Pain over powers Jacksons heart, seeing his ex just brought everything back, the good times and the bad times, but the good times just kept sneaking back into his mind. What was he going to do? What about Syed? Will he stay with the Musilm boy? And why didn't he show up tonight? Did he see Aaron enter the B&B?. All these thoughts run through the builders mind, untill he finally difts into a deep sleep.

Aaron gets off the train at London train station. He grabs his mobile out his pocket and starts to dial a phone number.

"Hi, it's me. No, it didn't work, he just got all upset and asked me to leave, i told you it wouldn't work. No way! I'm not doing that! No! Listen to me, i aint doing that!-" The person on the other end, hangs up the call, leaving Aaron annoyed and alone in London.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad! **

**FLASHBACK!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jackson and Aaron are lying in bed at Smithy Cottage. The mechanic lies there in slience, not knowing what to say, he had never done this before with a man, he was so nervous and wasn't sure if he had done it right. Jackson turns round to face the broody teen and smiles.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Jackson says cheekily.

"What do you mean? You know i haven't" The teen makes a face.

Jackson laughs "I meant that i enjoyed myself, that's all"

Aaron now embarrassed gets up to have a cig. "I did too" Aarom smiles then turns beetfoot. He wasn't use to giving compliments.

"Well, i better go" Jackson starts to get up from the bed, showing all his glory to Aaron.

"ww-why? You can stay if you want to?"

"Do you want me to?" the builder smiles.

Aaron nods and watches the naked builder hop back into the bed, the teen stubs out his cig and joins the beauitful man that will now always be in his heart, whether he knows it or not.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackson is lying in bed, thinking about the good times he shared with his hot headed ex, the first night they spent together, for Aaron it might of just been about sex, but for the builder it was something magical and beautiful, was the night he relised he could actually fall in love with the confused boy. After a phone call from his mate John, the builder had a new job just outside of Walford, looks like he's sticking around, He thought it was about time he started to look for somewhere to live.

Syed is in the kitchen of his parents home, cleaning the dishes from breakfast, when his mother bursts in the door with an angry look on her face. Syed goes to help her with the shopping she was carrying.

"What a morning i have had! Been waiting half an hour to get served in town, this large women in front of me, chatting up the checkout boy, it was cringe worthy, she is my age, chatting up some boy! Her poor children, if she has any" Zainab rants.

Syed was ignoring what his mum was saying, he had too much on his mind, he had to think of what to say to Jackson about standing him up last night and trying to find the words to tell his parents that his husband wants a divorce.

"Syed?" Zainab shouts

Syed snaps out of his daze and turns to his mother. "Did you say something?"

"For heavens sake papu!, i asked if you got Jackson's mothers number? I would like to call her!"

"No, i forgot, sorry"

"Could you do it today, please?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" Zainab smiles then she notices that something isn't quite right with her son. "Are you okay, papu?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, just got a lot on my mind"

"Is it anything to do with Christian? You shouldn't feel so guilty, he left you, you need to get on with your life"

"Are you really saying this to me?" Syed couldn't believe how supportive his mother has been.

"What do you mean? I am your mother, Syed, i will always be there for you"

"Who are you and what have you done with my mum?"

"oh shut up and get those bags unpacked, i'm not going to have an untidy house because my son is lazy!" Zainab moans and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Syed smiling and happy to know his mother is still in there.

Zainab is in the square when she sees Jackson coming out of the mini mark, she rushes towards him while shouting his name.

"Jackson! I need your mothers phone number, i said to Syed to say to you last night, but he forgot, as usual"

"Last night?" the builder confused

"Yes, when you two went out, he forgot to say to you about me wanting your mothers number"

Jackson stands there confused, so he told his parents he saw him last night, but clearly he didn't show up, what if Aaron got to him? Great that's all he needs.

"Hello? Jackson?" Zainab waves to get the blokes attention.

"Oh sorry, um, why do you want her number anyways?"

"to talk to her, i think i have the right to know what my sons boyfriends mother is like!"

Jackson laughs at how crazy Zainab can be. He writes down Hazel's number down on a bit of paper and gives it to Zainab.

Jackson heads back to the B&B and finds a small package with his name on it at the desk, there was stamp and or address, just his name. Someone must of posted it through the letter box. The first name that came to mind was Aaron, but wasn't really the teens style to do something like that. Once he's in his room, the builder opens the package to find a blank CD that says 'play me' on it, with a confused look on his face, Jackson puts it in the CD player and sits down on the bed. His face scrunches up at the sound of the band that is playing, Westlife! He lies on the bed fully taken in the lyrics to the song.

_There's something in the silence  
I never used to feel  
There's something about knowing  
That tells you this is real  
When you're close  
all I know I don't want to let you go_

[Chorus]  
Hello happiness  
Tell me where you've been  
I missed the sound of your voice  
missed the touch of your skin  
It's no secret I'm Not who I used to be  
Anyone can see  
You're the difference in me  
Oh the difference

I'm standing at your doorstep  
Let me look into your eyes  
We could strip away the secrets  
Between you and me tonight

Won't you say it's OK  
Let the world just fade away

[Chorus]

Yeah the difference in me  
The difference  
When you're close all I know I don't want to let you go

[Chorus]

Yeah the difference in me  
Oh the difference  
There's something in the silence I never used to feel 

Once the song ended, tears are now on Jackson's face. It clearly was Aaron who sent the CD, but it doesn't sound like something Aaron would do, its just not his style, nothing was his style! It just didn't make any sense to the builder. Jackson's room door started to knock, his heart now pounding to who it could be on the other end, he jumped off the bed and pretty much swong the door opened. Relif and disappointment on his face, he smiles half heartedly. Syed heads towards the bed and sits down, he had some explaining to do.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, i was on my way here, then i bumped into someone" Syed explained

Jacksons heart nearly stopped when he heard that, it was Aaron! He knew it. "Who was it?" he played dumb.

"Roxy" Syed sighed. Jackson was able to breathe.

"What did she say this time?" the builder asks.

"She told me that Christian wants a divorce"

"oh right, well that's what you want isn't it?"

"No, i mean, yes, it is, i just can't believe i have two failed marriages"

"Life happens, you two tried and it didn't work out and you've moved on" Jackson looks at Syed's face when he said that. "you have moved on? I mean you and me?"

"Yes, i have moved on, i love being with you Jackson, it's just sunk in that's all, that i'm a complete failure" Syed puts his hands on his face.

Jackson now at his feet, he moves his boyfriends hands from his face and stares into his eyes. "you're not a failure, you've just made mistakes like all of us, you just need to start learning from them" Jackson grins. Syed pulls the builder up on the bed and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Can i stay over?" the older man asks. Jackson smiles.

TBC

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad! **

Jackson and Syed are in the cafe having lunch, the builder hasn't told his new boyfriend about the univited visit from his ex. He wasn't sure how the older man would take it, things have been good with Syed and he's got too much on his mind with the divorce, he didn't want to cause any more drama to his life, besides he hasn't heard from the teen since he showed up and of course the mystery CD that showed up at the B&B. Jackson wasn't one for keeping secrets and honesty mean a lot to him, but he wanted to put Aaron behind him.

"I hope she likes me" Jackson says to his boyfriend nervously.

"She is going to love you" Syed smiles.

"I don't know anything about kids, i have a kid brother, but never met him"

"Stop worrying! She's going to love you" Syed places his hand on his boyfriends knee and smiles into those brown eyes that belonged to Jackson.

"What time will she be here at?" the builder asks

"About 3ish, we are all meeting at my mums house"

Jackson nods. Is he ready for this? He and Syed have only been seeing other a short while, is he ready to meet his daughter?

After lunch, Jackson kisses his lover goodbye on the square. As Syed walks away, he notices a younger looking lad wearing a grey hoodie, a hoodie that looked really familiar to him, with a pit in his stomach, he watches the bloke walking into the pub.

The builder walks into the Queen Vic, anger now on his face, he couldn't believe it, he made it clear he didn't want anything else to do with his ex, Aaron.

"I thought i told you to leave" Jackson says with gritted teeth.

"You told me to leave the B&B, you said nothing about the sqaure" Aaron smiles.

"So what? You decided to turn into some sort of stalker?"

"Don't flatter yourself mate, you made it clear the other night you want nought"

"Is that why you dropped of a little present for me?"

"Y'what?" the mechanic now confused.

"Come on Aaron, you know i hate these stupid games"

"I have no idea what you're on about"

"The CD? Westlife? The song, that makes it clear how you feel about me?"

"I'm gonna-" fury in Aarons eyes, but something stops him for finishing what he was about to say. "Listen, i have no idea what you are on about"

"Whatever Aaron" Jackson was getting tired of this game. "How did you know where i was anyways?"

"over heard your mum telling Bob" Aaron answers while spipping his pint.

"Well, you had a wasted trip, just leave me alone" Jackson heads out of the pub, leaving his ex angry and upset.

Aaron reaches for his phone and dials a number. "We need to meet, NOW!"

Aaron is been waiting for twenty mintues on someone, fury in his eyes. Just as he is about to call them again, they enter the pub.

"Blimey, this place is a dive!" the loud women speaks.

"What are you playing at? Sending him that CD, i told you i didn't want to do that" Aaron spits

"Calm down will ya, i know you weren't going to, so i did it for you"

"What did you think was going to happen? He listens to it and we get back together, live happily ever after" the teen makes a face.

"No, but he needs to know you care, you know, the things you said to me"

"I was trollied, why did i let you talk me into coming here"

"Because you love him, whether you want to admit it or not and he still loves you, whether he wants to admit it or not"

"he's going to kill you when he finds out" Aaron laughs half-heartedly.

"That's why i need to leave, before he ends up walking i here and seeing me" The older women gets up from the seat and gets ready to leave.

"Hazel?" Aaron stops her and she turns around "thanks" the teen smiles and Hazel leaves the Queen Vic.

Jackson is in his room at the B&B getting ready to meet Syed's daughter, Yasmin. But all he can think about his Aaron. Why did he have to show up here? Why ruin everything? It was going so well for the builder and now all this drama has re-entered his life. He picks up his mobile to phone his mother, she always knows what to say in crisis like this. As he's about to press call, his room door starts to knock. Without thinking he opens the door.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" Jackson shouts at his ex

"Look, i know, i just hated the way we left things. Please let me in" Aaron pleaded.

Jackson moves out the way to let the mechanic into his room. Aaron notices the newspaper on the bed with flats to rend with circles around then.

"So, i guess you're stopping here?" Pain now in Aaron's voice.

"Looks like it"

"I'm sorry, about everything. I can't lose ya Jackson, you mean the world to me, you're my best mate, the one person i can talk to, i said it before and i'll say it again, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, you changed my life"

Jackson now with tears in his eyes. "we can't keep doing this Aaron, you say a few nice words, i give in and then it all kicks off again."

"Do you still love me?" Aaron whispers

"Do you? Did you ever did?"

"I can't answer that, not because i don't, i just don't know. I've never felt it before, but what i do know is that i can't stand to be without ya"

Jackson is standing up agaisnt the wall, putting his hands in his face not knowning what to say. The builders mobile phone starts ringing. Two of them both stare at it.

"Let me guess, floppy hair?" Aaron rolls his eyes.

"I have to go, you have to go"

Aaron walks upto the older man, their faces now inches away from eachother.

"Do you really want me to go?" Aaron asks, with his blue eyes staring into brown.

Jackson doesn't answer, he stares back into the blue eyes he loved way too much, but it's too late, isn't it?

Aaron reaches in to kiss the builder, but Jackson pushes him away but still staring into the blues eyes, Aaron reaches in for a kiss again, but this time Jackson doesn't fight it, both lips touch, starting soft but as the longing and passion grows together, nothing could stop them now.

TBC

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad!**

**This chapter is set a day after the first chapter ended.**

Jackson is staring into his cup of tea in the cafe, ignoring the phone calls from Aaron and Syed. How could he do that to Syed? He wasn't a cheat, he never cheated in his life, it was only a kiss, but still shouldn't of happened, he wasn't that type of person. Jackson sat there with guilt over powering him. What is he going to do? He advoid Syed forever, he is his boyfriend after all. But does he still want that? The kiss with Aaron brought so many feelings back and can't seem to get it out of his bed, even the smell of Aaron was still raw in his memory. The builder attempted to call his mother, yet again, but no answer as usual. He started to fear there was something wrong. Bfore he could dial Paddy's number, Syed walked into the Cafe.

"Hey, iv'e been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday, are you ok?" Syed asks with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about, I'm just worried about me mum, haven't heard from her in nearly a week, which isn't like her" The builder responds with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sure she's ok, someone would phone you if there was something wrong, maybe she decided to take a trip somewhere?"

"Yeah, maybe" Jackson says while wondering.

"You should of called me last night, i'm sure i could of made you feel better" the older man smiles

"I know, i didn't think, I'm sorry" Jackson apologies.

"it's fine, anyways, i've got something to show you"

"And what is that?" the brown eyes man asks with curious eyes.

"You need to come with me and see for yourself" Syed winks.

Jackson and Syed are standing in a empty flat above the bookies, The builder is quite confused to why he's there.

"So, what do you think?" Syed squeels with excitment

"About what?" Jackson asks curiously

"This place?"

"Oh, you moving out of your parents?"

Syed laughs "Not for me, for you!"

"Me?"

"You said you were going to look for a place here, since you took that job"

"Yeah, but-" The builder had no idea what to say after that.

"You changed your mind?"

"No, of course not! I just didn't expect this, thats all" Jackson puts on a fake smile.

"Well, you can't live in the B&b forever and i know its small, but its better than where you are now"

"Yeah, you're right, lets do it" Jacksons smile fades as soon as Syed turns his back. What has come of him? The lying? The cheating? This isn't him. Maybe words with Aaron and tell him to go back to the village might make things better, That's if Syed is what he really wants.

Jackson walks into the B&B and finds Kim dancing away, he's going to miss this.

"Hey sexy" Kim greets

"Hello" the builder smiles. "Looks like i'll be leaving soon"

"oh no, i thought you got another job around her?"

"I did, I'm moving into the flat above the bookes"

"You are?" Kim now filled with excitment. "I'm so glad you're sticking around" The busty buisness owner hugs Jackson.

"Oh, i meant to ask, who's your handsom friend? And is he single?" Kim asks.

"What are you on about?"

"The lad that stopped by yesterday"

Jacksons heart now racing. "oh him, he's just an old mate, was just passing"

"That's to bad, he was kind of sweet" Aaron sweet? He thought to himself. "Can't say that about his mum right enough"

"His mum?" Jackson says confused?

"Yeah, well i assumed it was his mum, older women, got a gob on her"

"Chas" The builder says out loud. Great that's alll he needs.

"No, that's not her name" Kim thinks for a minute "Hazel! Yeah, i heard him call her that the first time they were here, he up stairs to see you and she waited down here"

Jacksons heart stopped "Hazel? You sure it was hazel?"

"Yeah, pretty sure"

Rage now in his eyes, Jackson runs upto his room and sends a txt to Aaron.

**Hey, its me. We need to meet. Meet me in the Vic at 3. J**

The brown eyes builder presses send. Two can play this game, he thought to himself.

Jackson is sitting at a table in the Vic, he was glad that noone he knew was working or here having a drink, he didn't want people gossiping. Once Aaron arrived they both ordered pints and sat back down.

"I'm glad you wanted to meet, considering the way we left things" the teen smiles.

"Aaron, i asked you to meet you, because, you need to back to the village, without me" Sadness was in the builders voice.

"Jackson-"

"I'm with someone Aaron, i'm becoming someone i hate, a lyer and a cheater"

"It's not like we had sex"

"it doesn't matter, i still kissed you back, thats something my book"

"so, it meant nothing?" Jackson could see the hurt in Aarons eyes.

"Does it matter if it did? I'm with Syed, i'm staying here in Walford, i start a new job next week and just put a deposit on a flat"

"Y'what?" Aaron now annoyed.

"I told you i was staying here"

"So, thats it? No way of us getting back together?"

"No" As the words came out of the builders mouth, he started regretting it "I mean, we can still be mates, thats the most i missed about you, just having a laugh with ya, could we just be mates?" The words stung Jackson, but he didn't want to give up on Syed and he did miss Aaron. But is it the way he makes it out to be?

Even though the words hurt the teen, he agreed to be just mates with Jackson, even though it would be impossible, just sitting next to him in the Vic, is making him want to kiss him.

Aaron heads to the gents and leaves his mobile on the pub table, as soon as the teen was out of sight, Jackson grabs his phone and sends a txt to Hazel.

**Meet me in Albert Sqaure, at the bench at 5. A**

After the text, Jackson places the phone back on the table.

After a few pints in the Vic, the boys call it a night, Aaron heads to the tran station to head back to his hotel in town and Jackson heads towards the bench, he can already see his mum sitting waiting on she thinks is Aaron. As he gets close to her, Hazel turns round and her face now drops, she can't believe who is in front of her.

Jackson smiles in a cheeky way "Hello mum".

TBC

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad! **

Jackson is sitting on the bench fumming at his mother about her sneaky plan with his ex boyfriend, Aaron. Hazel is silent, not knowning what to say to her son. Jackson was more angry of the fact, all this time she was in London and he thought something was wrong as he couldn't get a hold of her. Jackson turned round to face his mother, anger still writen on his face.

"Are you even going to explain yourself? Or just sit in silence?" Jackson finally speaks.

"For once in my life, i don't know what to say" Hazel's face still staring down at the gound, not being able to look at her son.

"So, all this time, you've been here in London with Aaron?" Jackson spits

"He was just so lost without ya, he came home one night from a night out, banging on me door and crying in my arms, poor lad" Hazel now turns to Jackson "And i know you more than you know yourself. I know you still love him whether you want to admit it not. So i said to myself, i said Hazel, these boys need their heads banged together. It took some time to talk Aaron into coming here but i just knew he wanted to see ya"

"I'm with someone, mum! Can noone understand that? Iv'e just put a deposit down on a flat! I'm not going back to the villiage"

"Is that what you really want? Is Syed what you really want?"

Jackson hesitates for a minitue before answering "Yeah" Jackson tries force a smile.

"I don't believe ya, but if you want to make yourself unhappy then thats upto you"

"What do you want me to do? Give up everything i have here for someone who is too scared to hold my hand in public? I'm done with that mum, iv'e done everything i could with him but nothing changed, i want to move on" Tears now filling up in the builders eyes. Hazel leans in to give her son a hug, she just wants the best for him and deep down she knows Jackson still loves Aaron to death.

Jackson is sitting in the Masood's living room, watching his boyfriend play with his daughter, trying to get Aaron and his mum out of hid head. He keeps thinking about last nights events with his mother in the sqaure. Is this the life he really wants? Playing happily families with someone he's not even sure he wants to be with? Hazel agreed she would stay a couple of days to spend time with her son and Aaron would go back to the villiage alone. Syed taps his boyfriend on the shoulder pulling him out of his train of thought.

"You ok? You seem like you're miles away?" Syed asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous about you meeting me mum thats all" The builder mentioned this afternoon that his mum as came down to London to see him as Syed was asking why he had been distant reccently. They agreed to meet Hazel at the Vic at eight.

"I'm sure it will be fine" Syed smiles.

"You don't know my mum" Jackson jokes.

"Well, if shes anything like mine, i think i'll be able to handle it"

The builder couldn't believe how easy and smiple this relationship was and it was something he always wished for, a simple, easy and drama free relationship but is it with the right guy?

After a nice afternoon at his boyfriends house, Jackson heads to his new flat to sort out what needs to be done. He mentioned to Zainab that his mother is in London, she insisted of coming to the Vic tonight with Syed, but her son finally managed to talk her out of it.

"I don't see why i can't come along for an hour, just to say hello" Zainab moans.

"Ma, you will meet Hazel tomorrow when she comes round for dinner, but tonight its just me and Jackson"

"Fine!" Zainab says in a huff and walks out of the kitchen.

Jackson finishes his work for the day in his new flat and heads back to the B&B, Kim informs him that his handsom friend came back looking for him to say goodbye and he's going back home to Emmerdale. Jackson was relieved to hear Aaron was going back to the villiage and now he can relax and finally move on. But isit what he really wants? Or is he just kidding himself on like his mother said?

After the builder is showered and changed, he heads to the Vic where Syed is standing outside waiting for him. The two boys head into the pub to find that Hazel wasn't there yet, which wasn't a suprise, she was always late.

The boys sit down at the table with a pint and an orange juice, Jackson can tell Syed his nervous.

"Relax, it will be fine, she's going to love you" Jackson smiles

"you've changed your tune!"

"Y'what?"

"This afternoon you were more nevous than iam now"

"Well, i feel different now, tonight will be good" Jackson smiles and kisses syed on the cheek.

Hazel finally showed up after being an hour late. Syed bought her a large white wine and sat back down at the table. The night was going good, Hazel wouldn't shut up about her time in London and poor Syed couldn't get a word in.

"My mum was wondering if you would come to dinner at ours tomorrow?" Syed asks.

"Sounds lovely" Hazel answers but the tone of her voice sounded like she didn't want to.

After another round of drinks, the night was becoming a hit, Syed liked Hazel but wasn't sure how his mum would take to her loudness.

"This looks cosy" a bitter voice comes from behind them.

As the three bodies turn round to see who it is, both Hazel and Jackson stare in shock, were Syed looks confused. Jackson's heart now racing, couldn't believe it, just when he thought he could finally move on, Aaron has shown up to ruin a perfectly good night.

"What are you doing here? I thought you where leaving?" Jackson says annoyed.

"I was, untill your mother mentioned this little get together" Aaron smiles sarcasically.

"Aaron, i think you should go" Hazel gets up.

"Aaron? Your ex Aaron?" Syed asks still confused.

"Nice to meet ya" Aaron smiles then rolls his eyes.

Syed now looks at his boyfriend, wanting to know what the hell is going on.

"Why are you here? You said you where going back to Emmerdale?" Jackson said demanding to know why his ex was here.

"Wait, you knew he was in London and didn't say anything? Syed now angry.

"I didn't see the point, he was going back to the villiage"

"You didn't see the point? I'm meant to be your boyfriend and you didn't see the point to tell me your ex showed up? Syed looks around and sees that everyone in the pub is now looking at them.

"Aaron, i think you should go" Hazel turns to grab the teens arm, but he steps back away from her.

"Don't even talk to me Hazel, this was your idea! You drag me all the way to London, you beg me to go talk to him and you post that stupid CD to him and now you're sitting in a pub drinking with his new boyfriend?! Aaron begins to shout.

"So, you're mum was in onit aswell, and you knew all this time? Can't believe this, you have made me look like a right fool!" Syed gets up and walks out of the pub. Jackson gives his mum and Aaron a nasty look and runs after his hurt boyfriend. Will he be able to explain? Will he tell Syed the truth? About the kiss? And will Syed be able to forgive him? Will Jackson want to be forgiven?

**TBC**

**Will upload Chapter 14 soon as i can. Please review. Want to know what you think of this chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders, my story is my own although mentions of the previous storyline between the two characters and other characters belong to Emmerdale and EastEnders.

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews, please keep them up, as i have no idea if you are enjoying the story or not, all reviews are welcome, good or bad! **

Syed is lying in his bed, ignoring the shouting of his from down stairs. Trying to make sence of what happened the night before. How could Jackson keep this from him? At the start, Jackson made it clear he didn't want any drama and was always 100% honest with things, so why keep this from him? Things were going so well, he felt that things were finally right in his life but now its just a mess. Maybe he should hear Jackson's side? He left so quickly last night, he didn't give him the chance to explain. Syed gets up from his bed and heads down to the kitchen, were his mother is placing the breakfast on the table. Zainab is going on about tonight's dinner with Jackson's mother, Hazel. Syed flinches at the sound of the builders name. Was he ready to see his boyfriend? Would he be able to fake his happiness to please his mum? Syed just nods and agrees to whatever Zainab has just said to him, he's not really listening.

Jackson is in his new flat, fixing all the work that needs to be done before he moves in. Trying to take his mind off of what happened last night, he's been trying to get a hold of his boyfriend all morning, but just keeps going to voicemail. His mum Hazel enters the bedroom and hands her son a cup of tea.

"Cheers" Jackson thanks his mum.

Hazel sits down on the old chair that's been placed in the room and sips on her cuppa. "Have you managed to talk to him yet?" hazel asks her brown eyed son.

"No, he wont return my calls, will pop round after this" Jackson takes another sip of tea.

"I was meaning Aaron"

"Why would i talk to that idiot? After the stunt he pulled last night!" anger now in the builders voice.

"He mostly did that cause of me, he was angry because i went to meet Syed"

"That's no excuse, he knew exactly what he was doing, i'm done with him" Jackson puts down his cup and gets back to his work.

"Jackson, that boy thinks the world of ya, for Aaron to just show up like that, means something. I think you're just trying to block him out cause you don't want to get hurt again, but i know deep down you love him"

"I want Syed, mum."

"Your trying to tell me if Aaron held your hand and did all the other things Syed does, you wouldn't go back?"

Jackson ignores his mothers question and goes back to work. Hazel lets out a little smirk and goes back to sipping her tea.

After an hour of hard work on the flat once Hazel left. Jackson packs up his things and heads towards the door, as he opens it, he sees Syed standing there. The boys stare at eachother for a second, before Jackson lets him in. Syed looks around the flat, impressed at the builders work already.

"This place is starting to look deccent" Syed states.

"Well, iam a builder after all." Jackson says cheekily. His smile fades and sits down on the old couch in the living room. "Syed, i'm so sorry i didn't tell you"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, this isn't me, i don't keep things from people, i was scared how you would take it, you're going through so much with the divorce, just didn't want to cause anymore problems"

"So, he came here to win you back?"

"yes, and he failed! I told him i want you" Jackson pulls Syed close to him, both still holding hands.

"He's quite young"

"He's eighteen" the tone of the builders voice, sounding a bit defensive.

"Look" Syed pulls his hands away from Jackson. "My mum is still expecting you and your mum to come for dinner, if you still want to that is"

"Of course we do" Jackson smiles.

"you sure about that? By the sounds of things last night, your mum was routing for Aaron"

"Me mum and Aaron have a bond, i can't help that. But she wants me to be happy"

"And you're happy? With me?"

Jackson takes longer than he should of to respond. "yes" Jackson smiles but it seems forced. Is this what he really wants?

Jackson is in his room at the B&B showered and changed, he looks at himself in the mirror, wondering if hes doing the right thing by staying with his boyfriend. As he sprays himself with aftershave, his room door starts knocking. The builder grabs his leather jacket and opens the door. Aaron is staring back at him.

"Look, i'm not here to cause anymore bother, was just letting you know, i'm leaving for good this time. Going to lanzarote for a few weeks before going back to the villiage. My flight is at seven" Sadness is in the teens voice.

"Well cya" Jackson says in a bitter tone.

"Is that it?" Aaron makes a face.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"You know, once you told me to be honest and be myself, why don't you take your own advice! I know that kiss meant more to you than your letting on"

Jackson doesn't respond, he just stands there, watching his ex lover walk out his life, like he once did.

Jackson and Hazel are in the Masoods living room. When they first enetered the home, Zainab's face dropped, now knowning that Hazel was the gobby, flirty older women holding up the que in the supermarket. Hazel had to bite her tounge a few times at Syed's mothers comments as she didn't want to show up Jackson, she did enough of that reccently. Jackson has been quiet since they got there. Syed can sence something is wrong but the builder just keeps saying he's fine.

Once dinner was finished, they all went back into the living room, Jackson can't stop looking at the clock.

**6:30pm**

Hazel looks at her son and then looks at the clock and notices the time too, she turns back to her son and gives him a sympathy look and then nods and smiles at him. Jackson now on his feet and apologises for having to go. As he heads out the door, he is followed by Syed.

"Where are you going?" Syed now confused.

Jackson just stares at his boyfriend and gives him 'im sorry' look. Syed understands what the look means and lets him go. He always knew he wasn't his, he was always Aaron's.

Jackson finally shows up at the airport at 6:50. He is looking everwhere for his ex lover but can't seem to find him. Just as he's about to give up, he turns round to see Aaron standing behind him.

"I had a feeling you would turn up, so i waited" the blue eyed teen smiles.

Jackson know with tears running down his face walks closer to mechanic. Aaron grabs his hands an places a plane ticket in them. The builder smiles.

"I mean it Aaron, you have one last chance. I can't keep doing this to myself"

The teen smiles and pulls the older man towards him, Aaron places his hand on the builders cheek and leans in to give him a soft gentle kiss. Aaron whispers in Jackson's ear which leaves the brown eyed man to beem a smile and he simply whispers back "you too". The boys are now hand n hand and both head towards the airport gates.

**The End.**

**A/N – I hope you have liked this fic. I wasn't going to end it so quick, but this seemed perfect for me to end it this way. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. X x**


End file.
